


Hunting & Gardening

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Dean did was plant a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting & Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _These are good times, pulling weeds and making plans/ Getting dirty good-time blisters on our hands_ (“These Are Good Times” by Trout Fishing in America)

The first thing Dean did, after they’d pulled up the trailer behind where Bobby’s house had been and before they’d even begun rebuilding, was plant a garden.

He had no idea what he was doing, of course. He knew things were planted in the spring, in warm sunny weather like this, but he’d stared at the display of seed packets for a long time before choosing the few vegetables he actually liked eating and some flowers just because their pictures looked pretty.

There was a patch of ground between the house lot and the woods around it, mostly flat and covered in scraggly weeds. Dean dug up the whole area, turning over the soil so it was dark brown and loose, tossing rocks over into the trees. The hose from the remains of Bobby’s house still worked, and Dean hauled it out into the garden, attaching one of those sprinklers he’d seen kids jumping through on hot summer days. 

At first, he was sure he’d done something wrong. The dirt was just dirt, empty and boring— until one morning, he went out to find a tiny green shoot sticking out of the ground. Then more and more, until he could tell what were plants and what were weeds, until there were neat rows of growing, living things he’d tended with his own two hands.

“It’s alive, Cas!” he cried, letting the trailer door bang shut behind him. “The garden, Cas, come and see!”

With a fondly-exasperated smile, the angel allowed himself to be dragged back outside, ignoring the dirt on Dean’s hands as he laced their fingers together.

“It’s wonderful, Dean,” he said. “I’ll start looking for vegetable recipes.”

“Yeah?” the hunter asked, hopeful.

Castiel smiled, and kissed him. “Yes.”

THE END


End file.
